The present invention relates to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) and in particular to MEMS for transferring electrical power from a source to an output while maintaining electrical isolation between the points of transfer.
MEMS are extremely small machines fabricated using integrated circuit techniques or the like. The small size of MEMS makes possible the mass production of high speed, low power, and high reliability mechanisms that could not be realized on a larger scale.
Often in electrical circuits, it is desirable to transfer power between two points while maintaining electrical isolation between those points. Isolation, in this context, means that there is no direct current (dc) path between the points of transfer. Isolation may also imply a degree of power limiting that prevents faults on one side of the isolation from affecting circuitry on the other side of the isolation.
Conventional techniques of power transfer with electrical isolation include the use of transformers or capacitors such as may provide alternating current (ac) power transfer while eliminating a direct dc path. Additional circuitry used to implement these conventional techniques can add considerable expense. Furthermore, the large size of the capacitor or transformer may preclude its use in certain applications where many independently isolated circuits must be placed in close proximity, or where isolation is required on a very small mechanical scale, for example, on an integrated circuit.
It is therefore desirable to provide an integrated circuit-level power converter that is less expensive and smaller than that achieved using conventional techniques.